


the heat of summer

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: it's way too hot out and wakatoshi has just the idea on how to solve that.





	the heat of summer

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fox-sin said:** Hi if your still doing prompts, can you do a Haikyuu one with Kageyama and Ushijima. I really love this couple and I would like one where they are on a date and Oikawa sees them and freaks out.  
> 
> 
> it's literally so hot today im dying so that's what inspired this. i should've gone to the beach today god why didn't i. anyways, hope you enjoy! 

Tobio sighed and pushed his sweaty bangs away from his face, frowning. It was way too hot out and the dark haired setter felt like he was about to melt into the couch. He checked his phone and saw a text from Wakatoshi, sliding open his phone, Tobio squinted and began to read it.

**From: Mortal Enemy™**

_Meet me by the train station, and bring swim trunks._

Tobio blinked and replied with a simple ‘okay’ before standing up and going into his room to track down his swim trunks. 

After rummaging around for a few minutes, Tobio found what he was looking for and stuffed the trunks into a bag, followed by a towel. As he left the house, he called out to his mom that he was leaving and began to make his way to the train station.

When he got outside, he squinted and was assaulted by a wave of heat even worse than the heat inside his house. He was really starting to wish that he had brought a water bottle or better yet, sunglasses. Tobio sighed and just kept walking, the sooner he got to the train station the sooner he could get into an air conditioned space and be with Wakatoshi. 

As soon as reached the train station and walked inside, he sighed, feeling the cool air splash over him. Looking around, Tobio went to text Wakatoshi asking where he was, but quickly spotted his boyfriend standing near the ticket station. Not wasting another second, Tobio padded over to his boyfriend and greeted him with a soft little kiss on the lips. 

“So, where are we going?” Tobio asked, his eyes drifting down to the two tickets in Wakatoshi’s hand. 

“The beach,” he answered, “it’s only a twenty minute train ride and it’s so hot, I figured it’d be a good idea,” he explained. Tobio smiled softly and nodded. Going to the beach sounded like a great idea, especially if it meant getting to see Wakatoshi without a shirt on.

Wakatoshi’s lips quirked up in a little smile as well and with that, the pair walked to the platform to wait to board the train.

\--

The train to the beach had felt very long considering the AC in the train barely worked. A very soft, minimal breeze moved through the cabin and Tobio was pretty sure he was going to die. He wanted to lean up against Wakatoshi like he normally did whenever they rode the train somewhere, but it was so hot that the idea made him sweat more. 

When the train stopped, the pair climbed out rather quickly, desperate to get out of the hot and sweaty train and make their way to the beach. Tobio sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face again, which were now even more soaked than they were before.

“The water is going to feel so good…” Tobio murmured as they walked down the street and towards the beach, his hand slipping into Wakatoshi’s. Wakatoshi nodded and rubbed his thumb over the top of Tobio’s hand, earning a little smile from the dark haired setter.

Upon reaching the beach, the two went into the bathroom to change into their swimsuits, and within in moments, were in the cool, cool ocean water. The only stopped to lay down their towels as well as the food Wakatoshi had brought before making a beeline for the water. It felt like heaven on their heated and sweaty skin and Tobio was very glad Wakatoshi had suggested the trip. 

The two simply swam around and talked, not really interested in splashing one another or playing games, both perfectly content with just relaxing in the water and relishing in one another’s presence. After a while, when they were properly cooled down and their skin was nice and pruny, the couple made their way to the towels they had set up to dry off and sit for a while. 

By this point, the sun had started to sink into the horizon and hues of pink and purple began to stretch across the sky. The air had cooled now and neither boys were uncomfortably hot anymore, so it was then that they were able to lean into one another. When Tobio’s stomach growled softly, he opened his mouth to tell Wakatoshi but found Wakatoshi speaking before he could.

“Hungry?” He asked, digging into the cooler he brought to fish out one of the sandwiches stored inside. Tobio blinked and smiled softly, nodding before taking the sandwich. That was one thing Tobio enjoyed about their relationship, the way they just understood one another without having to even say anything. Tobio ate quietly, smiling to himself as he leaned into Wakatoshi’s side with his boyfriend’s arm slung around him. 

Suddenly, a loud gasp sounded from a few feet away from them causing the pair to look up. 

Just above them was none other than Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Jousai with his vice captain, Iwaizumi Hajime standing at his side, their hands clasped together. Tobio felt as though his soul was physically leaving his body at the sight of his former teammate and current rival, and with the way Wakatoshi tensed next to him, he was sure his boyfriend was just as uncomfortable.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa cried, padding over to them, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here! And with Ushiwaka no less! What are you two doing?” He asked, his voice just as obnoxious as it was last time he saw the other setter.

“On a date,” he answered simply, taking another bite of his sandwich while staring ahead, 

Oikawa blinked, obviously processing the information Tobio had just given him. “On a...wait, Tobio-chan! You’re _dating_ Ushiwaka?!” He practically wailed the question, mouth dropping open in a look of shock. Tobio sighed.

“Yeah, and?”

“And, and why?! How could you like someone like Ushiwaka?” He gasped, his voice laced with utter disbelief. Tobio scowled and glared at Oikawa, Wakatoshi tensing next to him.

“I just do, alright? Now leave us alone,” he practically growled. Next to Oikawa, Iwaizumi let out a sigh and grabbed Oikawa by the hand, dragging him away.

“Come on,” Tobio heard his former senpai say, “let's go, you're being an idiot,” he told the captain. As they walked off, Tobio hears Oikawa whine a ‘mean, Iwa-chan!’ Tobio let out another sigh and relaxed against Wakatoshi.

“Sorry about that, he’s a nuisance,” Tobio muttered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Wakatoshi shrugged, “it’s fine,” he told the leaner boy, looking down the beach where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking. Even from here, he could see Oikawa gesturing wildly, probably over what he had just stumbled across. “As annoying as he is, he should have come to Shiratorizawa instead of Aoba Jousai,” he said, half to himself. Tobio rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, you're better off without him,” he assured, nuzzling into Wakatoshi’s side. Wakatoshi went to say something more but instead looked down at Tobio who was cuddled into his side with his eyes closed.

“You're tired,” Wakatoshi observed, running a large hand through Tobio’s still damp hair.

Tobio nodded and let out a tiny sigh, “yeah, kinda,” he confirmed.

“Time to go home?”

“Mhm,” Tobio hummed, sitting up to help gather their stuff.

\--

The ride home felt shorter now that it was cooler and now that Tobio could lean up against Wakatoshi. He spent most of it dozing on his boyfriend’s shoulder, no longer sweaty and disgusting but instead cool and content.

When they reached the station and got off the train, Tobio felt a little sad that they had to depart and probably wouldn't see each other again until next weekend due to going to different schools, but knew as long as he could text and Skype Wakatoshi then he’d be fine. When they got outside the station, the two turned to one another.

“I’ll see you next weekend, have fun at practice this week and work hard,” Wakatoshi told him, raising a hand to cup Tobio’s cheek. Tobio smiled softly, Wakatoshi always said the same thing whenever they had to depart.

Tobio nodded, “I will, and I’ll make sure to call you after practice tomorrow,” he promised, leaning into the hand Wakatoshi had on his cheek. Wakatoshi gave a little grin and leaned down to kiss Tobio gently, which Tobio quickly returned.

“I love you,” Wakatoshi told him once he pulled away.

“I love you too,” Tobio returned, pulling away to begin his journey home, “talk to you later,” he called as he padded off, waving. Wakatoshi nodded and waved as well before walking back to the train station so he could catch his train home.

Tobio smiled at the ground as he walked, tremendously glad that it was as hot as it was today, for if it weren't, he might not have gotten to go the beach and spend the day with his boyfriend. Glancing up at the sky, which was growing darker and darker by the minute, Tobio sighed softly and felt his heart thrum with excitement over what the two might do next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was such an interesting ship to write for, i really had to think about their dynamic. theyre def one of those couples that don't need to say much to understand one another and just simple words and touches express all they need to express. 
> 
> anyways, prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
